


Never Forget

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Cats, Flowers, Gay, Hospital, Levi - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, Sex, Tears, Yaoi, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren were the happiest couple you'd ever see, they never seemed to fight, never disagreed, never struggled. Life seemed perfect for the two men, until something happens that places Levi in the hospital. Soon Eren is forced to face something he believed he'd never have to see. He'd have to fight for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Ackerman worked in a small cafe in downtown New York, located in Brooklyn, on the coast. Eren had fallen in love with the small shop, on his break he often jogged down to the ocean to eat his lunch and watch the ferries. His husband Levi met him there every day, together they watched the kids run by yelling happily, the ferries flow by honking, the birds fly over head screeching to one another, couples walked the sidewalk hand in hand, people walked dogs, and joggers ran past mentally singing to their music. It was loud, but peaceful at the same time. Everywhere in New York City was loud, there was no quiet, but that was what Eren loved about the city. It felt so alive, where ever you went the city hummed and buzzed in it's excitement, to Eren, it felt as if New York were alive. 

Now, Eren sat on the bench, the same bench they came to every day. The old wooden bench that seemed to have been built for them and no one else. Set in a small park, the grass was beginning to grow around the legs, as if claiming the bench as it's own. The small bench sat on the grass in front of a sidewalk, on the other side of the sidewalk was a steep hill which ended in a massive expanse of green field until it came to an end, there the ocean lay in it's silent beauty. Kids and dogs ran and jumped through the green grass, mothers lay on towels with babies watching the older ones play with one another. A large gazebo sat farther down the field, no one occupied it, it was a too beautiful day to sit in the shade. Eren and Levi sat in the quiet, each taking in the scene enjoying each other's company. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a beautiful one. 

A gentle breeze flowed through the air, rustling the few amount of trees around them. Eren turned his head as his husband took a deep breath, relishing in the pleasant smell of sea water that the breeze brought with it. Eren smiled, and leaned down to kiss Levi gently on the cheek before standing. 

"Sorry baby, but I have to get back to work," Eren said, Levi stood as well. "Okay, I might pass through later today to grab a coffee," Levi said pulling Eren into a tight hug. 

"I love you," Eren promised, Levi smiled. 

"I know," Levi said kissing him. "I love you too," He said as soon as they broke apart. 

"Bye Levi!" Eren said turning and breaking into a swift jog, running the short distance back to the cafe. "I'll see you tonight" He called, giving Levi a seductive wink. Levi broke into laughter as he watched his husband leave. 

***

The cafe itself was not very large and had a homey pleasant aura around it. Quiet acoustic music could be heard over the speakers as soon as you walked in the door and were greeted by the familiar smell of homemade coffee and pastries. The Coffee shop was named Journey Cafe.

It was named by the owner, Hanji Zoe. She was a sweetheart and believed in greeting everyone in a massive hug. Levi said that she belonged on tumblr, which Eren always laughed about it every time. This was because she was a big fan of metaphors and quotes. Always snapping beautiful photographs, pasting a quote in a snazzy font and slamming it onto the wall of the Cafe. The walls inside the coffee shop were filled with inspirational quotes followed by photos of skyscrapers, beautiful roads, or sunsets. They read things like: "Go for the journey, not the destination," Or... "There are no shortcuts to anywhere worth going" Hanji was very found of quotes about roads and journeys, lots of her photographs containing winding mountain roads and crowded city streets. She believed in the mystery of the road, always stating that "you never know where you're going to end up! It's just so mysterious and beautiful!" 

The Coffee shop never had a lot of customers, almost always just enough to give it a pleasant feeling, almost like home. Every Friday Hanji invited Levi to come in a play his guitar. He almost never sang, but he loved to play. Eren could see the happiness on his face every time his fingers strummed a gentle melody. He always closed his eyes as he played, a content smile on his face, humming quietly to himself and swaying back and forth to the music. He never played loud enough to be annoying, or quiet enough to be unheard, it was as if he knew the exact right volume to achieve the perfect atmosphere. Eren always looked forward to Friday's for exactly that reason, he loved Levi dearly and therefore loved anything that made his husband happy. 

Sometimes, when it was just them at home Levi would break out the guitar and Eren would sing. Eren knew he wasn't very good at it, but it never mattered because it was just for fun. Levi and Eren performed beautiful duets, their music flowing through their small apartment like a gently breeze. These one-on-one concerts often ending in fits of laughter and happy memories. 

When Eren reached the Cafe and punched back in he realized his shift was almost over. He loved his job and the people he saw everyday, but it was nice to go home and see his husband after a long day. Hanji was happily making conversation with a customer; one of the regulars and someone both Eren and Levi knew well. His name was Erwin Smith and he worked as a surgeon at the hospital several blocks up, Eren glanced at the clock. It was 1:45 and it was Erwin's break. Erwin almost always came in during his half-hour break at 1:30 to have a cup of coffee and partake in friendly conversation. Eren stepped behind the counter and began to refill one of the coffee pots. Erwin and Hanji were discussing medicine. Hanji had an under-graduates degree in medicine but had decided against going to medical school and to instead open The Journey. Eren tried to listen, just to be polite but to him, they were speaking a different language. Chuckling quietly to himself he busied himself with small jobs; refilling the coffee maker, cleaning the counter, and stacking the dishes. After a little while Erwin and Hanji's conversation topic faded before both of them turned to him Hanji with a massive smile on her face. 

"So Eren! Tomorrow's Friday, is Levi still coming?" Hanji questioned cheerfully though Eren knew that she most likely already knew the answer. 

"He's looking forward to it," Eren promised with a smile. 

"Eren, I heard you guys got a dog? Congratulations," Erwin said, taking a sip of his coffee and running his hands through his hair. 

"Yeah," Eren said, it was true. A few weeks ago Levi and Eren had decided to adopt a dog, together they had driven to the shelter and had fallen in love with a beautiful German Shepard named Hope. "She's a sweetheart alright," Eren chuckled, thinking of how happy she gets when either of them leave, even if just for 5 minutes. "Love's Levi, just loves him," Eren said with another small chuckle. It was true, however much Hope loved Eren she had become rediculously attached to Levi, always following him everywhere around the house even if just to the bathroom. Whenever both of them were in the living room, she always laid curled in front of Levi's chair. 

"Really?" Hanji questioned, her face seemed almost as if she didn't believe it. 

"Why would I lie about that?" Eren laughed, Hanji joined him. 

"Sorry, sorry," Hanji laughed. 

"That's wonderful Eren, i'm glad you two are doing so well. You really are made for each other," Erwin said, giving him a smile raising his coffee mug as if in a toast. Eren nodded in thanks. "Well. Thanks for the coffee Hanji, as always it was wonderful," Erwin said, sliding a 5 onto the counter. "But i'm afraid I must be getting back to work. See you later Eren," Erwin said, sliding his coat on and striding out the door, the bell jingling as it closed. 

"It's kind of dead today, so I suppose you could head home early today if you wanted to Eren," Hanji said, looking up at him from where she had begun to wash the dishes. 

"Are you sure?" Eren questioned, Hanji nodded with a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah Eren, go I'm fine plus, Marco'll be in, in an hour," Hanji said. 

"Okay, well thanks Hanji. Love you!" Eren said. "I would hug you, but you're all wet," Eren said chuckling. Hanji laughed and dried her hands off on a towel. 

"Oh come here!" She said holding her arms open, Eren hugged her goodbye before heading out the door and toward the subway to head home, excited to see Hope and Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's train ride was a short one, only about 5 minutes, and for that Eren was happy. He always hated the subway and knew his husband felt the same way, in fact, Eren thought that Levi had an even stronger distaste for the underground trains. Perhaps it was how dirty they always were, Eren knew how much of a clean-freak Levi was. 

After climbing the stairs and coming out in the sunlight Eren only had to walk a block before arriving at his apartment building. The building was tall and white. It seemed to fit perfectly on the street with the other apartment buildings, small shops and office buildings. Eren walked into the lobby, stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor. The ride in the elevator wasn't long before it announced his arrival with a ding accompanied by the opening of the door. His apartment was number 607, he heard Hope's deep barking from inside as he unlocked the door with a click. He heard her heavy paws clicking against the floor as she came to investigate, when Eren opened the door her barks became joyful as she jumped on him licking him happily. 

"Hey pretty girl," Eren cooed, scratched her behind her ears just where he knew she liked. Hope stuck her tongue out, beginning to pant happily, her tail thumping against the wall next to the door. A second later Hope dropped and let Eren walk into the house with the dog close at his heels. A few seconds later Levi revealed himself as he walked around the corner his guitar in his hand, he set in on the arm chair before pulling his husband into a kiss. 

"Mmmm, I missed you," Levi hummed, grabbing Eren's tie and pulling him down to Levi's level, so Levi could better kiss him. Because of their height difference Eren seemed to tower over the smaller man. 

"Me too baby," Eren promised happily kissing his husband back. Hope barked loudly, Eren chuckled. "Come here you spoiled girl, I missed you too," Eren said reaching down and scratching her happily. "You never came for your coffee," Eren said with a smile, Levi answered by kissing him. 

"Yeah," Levi said, before continuing to make out with his husband. "Sorry 'bout that," Levi said with a smirk when they broke apart. Levi reached his hand up, wrapping it around the top of Eren's tie, quickly pulling it off. "Let's take this too the bedroom," Levi whispered in Eren's ear. Eren said nothing, but continued to kiss his husband passionately. Hope's head tilted at her owner's strange behavior. Levi practically dragged Eren to their small bedroom, before crawling over him on the bed. Eren reached up and began to slowly unbutton Levi's blue shirt. Hope whined. Levi shoved a pillow in her face. 

"Go away girl," He said.

"She doesn't know what we're doing," Eren said laughed, rolling over so he was now on top of Levi. 

"She knows perfectly well," Levi said with a smirk as Hope padded out of the room. 

"Mmmmm I love you," Eren hummed into Levi's mouth, Levi's hand fumbled with Eren's jeans' zipper. 

"Me." A kiss. "Too," Levi promised. 

******

"I need to make dinner," Levi said sitting up, Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's bare chest pulling him back down with a whine. 

"Noooo," Eren whined, still very much half asleep. "Stay with me," He said, sticking his bottom lip out in an adorable pout that he knew Levi couldn't resist. With an exasperated sigh Levi lay back down smiling at Eren, who was smiling victoriously back. 

"You're a brat, you know that," Levi said. 

"But you love me," Eren said, pulling Levi against him, and nuzzling his face into Levi's chest. 

"I do," Levi promised, kissing the top of Eren's head, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to once again slip into a peaceful sleep, only to be woken less than 30 minutes by Hope's hungry bark. 

"I have to go feed her," Levi said to Eren, before realizing that his spouse was very much still sound asleep. Levi chuckled, and kissed Eren's forehead before slipping out of bed, sliding his pants on and walking out into the kitchen to prepare dinner and feed Hope hers. Levi decided on hamburgers, as they were fairly easy to make and he knew Eren liked them. He knew that Eren had a big appetite therefore with a slight smile to himself he fried 4, that made 2 for each of them. He also knew than Eren was a fan of American cheese, while Levi was a fan of cheddar so he made 2 with American and 2 with Cheddar. While the burgers fried, filling their small apartment with their pleasant smell, Levi reached into the fridge, pulling out carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, spinach, and brocolli to make a salad. He shaved the carrots and set them aside, moving onto the lettuce he cute it and placed it in a large bowl followed by the tomatoes, and other vegetables. He sprinkled the carrot shavings on the top, and sprinkled some cheese (Both kinds) on top, he grabbed the salad dressing and placed both on the table. He flipped the burgers and grabbed the buns, he didn't toast two. He didn't like his burger buns toasted, but he knew Eren did and slid the burgers and cheese onto them. he grabbed some extra lettuce and tomato, along with the mustard and ketchup bringing all to the table. He set the plate of burgers on the table and reached into the cupboard to grab the plates, only have to stand on his toes for the glasses. 

Once dinner was prepared and he was sure that all food was out of reach of Hope he walked quietly back into the bedroom where Eren was still sleeping peacefully. Levi sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed Eren's hair of his face. 

"You gotta get up baby, dinner's ready," Levi cooed quietly. Eren stirred before opening his eyes with an adorable yawn as he sat up. "I made burgers," Levi said, rubbing Eren's back to help him wake up. 

"I'll be right there, I gotta run to the bathroom," Eren said flashing him a smile, Levi returned it and walked out of the room sitting at the table and taking his two burgers. He waited for Eren to sit before slathering them in ketchup and mustard. 

"Oh, thanks for making dinner Levi!" Eren said, sitting down and happily taking his two sandwiches. 

"You're welcome babe," Levi said, smiling as Eren covered his burgers in lettuce and tomatoes, before taking some of the lettuce and covering it in Italian dressing. He took a bite and moaned in happiness making Levi laugh. "Oh my freaking god! These are sooo good!" Eren promised. 

"Well I'm glad I'll always be around to make them for you," Levi said taking a bite, Eren looked up suddenly, all comedy gone from his eyes. He reached across the table and took Levi's hand in his own. 

"Always?" Eren questioned, Levi smiled and placed his other hand over both of theirs. 

"Always," Levi promised. 

******  
After dinner, Eren informed Levi that he wanted to watch a movie, Levi agreed and a few minutes later there were cuddled together on the couch watching Jurassic Park, which just happened to be one of Eren's favorite movie. Eren was sitting on the couch with one hand intertwined with Levi's the other scratching and petting the German Shepard next to him. Levi sat to Eren's right, his head on Eren's shoulder, his thumb running soothing circles on the back of Eren's hand. 

It was moments like this that Levi loved the most, moments like this afternoon where it just them on the bench or the couch. Just them. No one else in the world to bother them, it was perfect. 

It was near the end of the movie that Levi noticed that Eren had fallen asleep, Levi smiled and kissed the side of Eren's head, accidentally waking him. 

"Come on Eren, let's get you to bed," Levi said standing, Eren followed as well obviously very tired. After brushing their teeth and changing into more comfortable clothing (Boxers) Eren and Levi both climbed into bed together, Hope jumped up as well and curled at the end of their bed with a small huff. 

"You're sleeping in your pants? It's like a bazillion degrees," Eren observed, Levi chuckled at his husband's grammer. 

"Tch. Bazillion degrees or not, I'm cold," Levi explained, curling next to Eren and burying his face in Eren's chest. They slept like that every night, with Eren's head on Levi's, his arm around the smaller man. Tonight was no exception.


	3. Chapter 3

When Eren woke the next morning, Levi wasn't in the bed next to him. Instantly becoming worried Eren jumped out of bed and into the other room, soon relaxing when he saw Levi laying on the couch, although he thought it strange that all the lights in the living room were off. Eren glanced at the clock and began to panic because he had overslept and was now almost late. He ran into the bedroom and flew into a fresh pair of clothes, quickly brushing his hair and teeth and then ducking back into the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast. He had about 15 minutes until he had to leave, and planned on spending it with Levi. Eren turned the coffee maker on and waited for it to heat up, the machine wasn't very loud but could be heard wherever in the apartment you happened to be.

"Could you turn that off!" Levi suddenly snapped from the living room. Eren, deciding his husband was in bad mood switched it off, he could get a coffee at The Journey. Eren walked into the living room, and knelt in front of Levi who was huddled under a blanket.

"Do you feel okay baby?" Eren questioned, gently pulling the blanket away from his spouse. Levi shook his head.

"Head hurts," He said. "Migrane" He explained.

"I'll stay home with you, Hanji won't mind," Eren promised, gently petting Levi's soft hair down. Levi shook his head.

"I'm fine. You can't stay home because I have a headache, that's stupid," Levi said.

"But you're miserable," Eren argued.

"Eren. You need to go to work, i'll be fine," Levi said, he took Eren's hand and held it tightly looking up at his husband. "I promise, I'm fine," Levi said with a slight smile.

"But how will you get your work done?" Eren questioned further, Levi worked as a book editor and free-lance designer meaning he worked at home 99% of the time aside from when he had to leave for a meeting.

Finally, after much reassurance, Eren relented.

"Okay," Eren sighed. "I'll go, but call me if you get worse promise?" Eren asked, Levi rolled his eyes with a chuckle but nodded. "And don't worry about coming tonight if you feel like shit, Hanji will understand," Eren said.

"I know," Levi rolled his eyes. Eren planted a soft kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Okay, goodbye baby, I love you," Eren promised, before standing and making his way toward the door grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as he went. Hope began to bark, as she did every morning. Eren knelt down and gave her a quick scratch.

"Bye girl, i'll be back," Eren said, kissing her goodbye "Take care of Levi for me," Eren cooed before standing, turning and walking out the door closing it with a gentle click.

*****

Eren, no matter how hard he tried not to, worried about Levi the entire morning, resulting in him ducking into the back room several times during his shift to make a phone-call home and check in on his husband. After Eren had escaped into the kitchen for the third time that morning at 12:05 exactly, Marco Bott who was working as well today, leaned over and whispered in Hanji's ear. 

"Levi and Eren are relationship goals," He said, causing Hanji to burst out in a sudden string of happy laughter. A second later she was forced to clam her hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop her frantic laughter as Eren revealed himself, apron clad, blue cell-phone in one hand, dish rag in the other. 

"What's so funny?" Eren questioned, sliding his cell-phone back into his pocket. Hanji who was still snorting as she tried to stop her laughter, struggled out a response. 

"Nothing," She promised. Eren rolled his eyes, he knew why she was laughing but made the smart decision to not confront her about it. Eren got back to work by beginning to wash the only growing pile of dirty dishes. 

"Levi feels better," Eren promised, squeezing a squirt of Dawn dish-soap onto a dirty sandwich plate. "He is coming tonight, and, as always, he's very excited," Eren said with a smile. Hanji squealed in excitement at the news and ran up behind Eren, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 

"Ohhhhh! That is such good news!" She squealed. Eren made a small squeak of protest to her hold. 

"Careful Hanji, try not to kill him," Marco laughed, as he poured a waiting customer at the bar a new cup of coffee. This caused Hanji to jump back and spout out a string of apologies, resulting in Eren repeating himself that it was fine. 

"Jean's coming tonight to," Marco said with a smile, placing another empty plate in the sink. Eren mocked glared at him making him smile. "He's excited to, he loves hearing Levi play," Marco said. Jean was Marco's boyfriend and now fiancé, their wedding was next July, Marco had always wanted a summer wedding. 

"Oh good! I haven't seen Jean in ages!" Hanji cried dramatically. Marco chuckled. 

"It's been 2 weeks Hanji," He said with a smirk, as he began to wipe down the counter top. 

"It's been ages," Hanji replied, hands on hips. Marco just rolled his eyes, Hanji hit him over the back of the head with a rag making him laugh. "It's a wonder I put up with you brats," She said, Eren knew she was kidding, she was wearing her 'Hanji smile' as Levi called it. 

"Hey, you're the one who hired us," Eren said with a slight smile as he dunked a coffee cup in the warm soapy water. 

"Yeah, and now thanks to that one mistake I have put up all this aditude," Hanji said, rolling her eyes with a huff and a smile. 

"Well," Hanji said, hands back on her hips, glaring slightly at Marco who held his hands up in mock defeat. "Ages or not. I'm excited to see Jean tonight," She said. Marco chuckled. 

"How is Jean?" Eren questioned, he saw Marco's happiness at the questioned and smile to himself. Marco loved to talk about his soon to be husband, and it made Eren wonder if he was like that about Levi. He decided that he was. 

"He's good, loves his new job. Just loves it, comes home every night first thing he says is what happened in the garage. It's adorable," Marco promised, as he continued to wash the counter top. Jean had recently gotten a new job as a mechanic at a local garage. According to Marco, Jean had always been fascinated in cars, beliving that fixing them was like doing a jigsaw puzzle. "Right now, he's working on a '58 Plymouth Fury and he is in absolute, freaking, heaven!" Marco said, beginning to laugh. "Don't get him started, or you'll never escape," Marco said, shaking his head in laughter. Eren chuckled as well. 

"Well he's right, those cars are gorgeous!" Hanji said excitedly. 

"Yeah, I never said they weren't," Marco defended happily. 

"Oh I know, but God I'm jealous! What's the mileage? Or the condition? What color is it? Blue? Red? Black? White?! What kind of engine does it have? Axels? Wheels? What's wrong with it?" Hanji threw question after questioned at Marco, her face full of child-like curiosity. 

"Woah Hanji. Chill," Marco laughed, making Hanji blush. "Cars are a whole other language to me, ask Jean tonight," Marco said. 

"Oh I will," Hanji promised, her eyes full of excitement. 

******

When Eren arrived home, he was surprised to hear the loud thumping of music through the walls of his apartment. When he unlocked the door he was greeted by a very excited German Shepard and a very joy filled Levi who danced over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him onto the 'dance floor' which just happened to be their living area as Calvin Harris blared through the room. 

"What's got you so happy?" Eren laughed as he was twirled by a very giggly Levi. 

"I don't know," Levi laughed happily, pulling his husband into a kiss. Eren smiled, he loved when Levi got in moods like this. Although his husband was far from unhappy, laughter was still a rare sight, so when Levi got in moods like this when he found the dumbest things hilarious Eren took complete advantage of it and made Levi laugh as much as he could. 

"Well I don't care, you're adorable when you get like this," Eren promised, pulling Levi closed as they swayed and shimmied in time to the music making Levi giggle cutely. Suddenly Levi jumped up happily as Uptown Funk blared through the room. 

"This is my freaking jam!" Levi announced, grabbing Hope's front paws making her stand on her back paws and began to dance around the living room. 

"I didn't know you like songs like this," Eren laughed, as he sat on the couch and watched his husband flow around the room with a very confused canine. 

"Hey! Don't judge my tunes!" Levi cried happily. Eren laughed. 

"I'm not!" He promised. Levi grabbed Hope's front paws and began to shake his hips, and doing the wave with his eyebrows, singing his heart out. Eren watched his eyebrow's laughing. 

"Erwin would be proud," Eren pointed out, sending his spouse into adorable giggles. 

"Don't be such a party pooper and get your ass over here!" Levi ordered, dropping Hope gently and dancing his way over to where ERen was sitting,pulling him back onto the dance floor. 

THis dance party continued for several more songs until both men ended up on the floor, with a happy, giggly mess. 

*****

Several hours and one delicious homemade pizza later Levi grabbed his guitar and followed his husband out the door and toward the Journey. They arrived les than 30 minutes later. And, as to be expected the moment Hanji spotted Levi with his guitar she bounded happily over to him pulling him into a hug. 

"Come Levi! Chat with us!" She ordered, dragging Levi over to a table where Marco, Jean, and Eriwn sat. Levi shot Eran a desperate glance that could only be translated to mean one thing, 'help me' Eren chuckled and followed them, sitting down as well. 

"Levi! Eren!" Everyone cried happily at their arrival. Then the standard greetings were passed around. How are you? It's been a ages?! I missed you! You're gonna play tonight? That's so awesome! What's new? Everyone talked for a long while until Levi stood and strolled happily to the stage holding his guitar proudly at his side. He sat down in front of the mike, positioning the instrument on his lap correctly. He said nothing, but began to play. As his hands flew expertly across the strings, a beautiful melody flowed through the air, conversationed hushed, Levi's eyes closed, a content smile spread across his face. Like normal, Levi didn't sing, instead entertaining the coffeehouse customers with a beautiful acoustic tune that flowed gently through the air, creating a comfortable atmosphere through the cafe. 

"He's amazing," Jean said with a smile. Eren nodded, smiling to himself watching his husband's pure happiness. Levi began to sway slightly to the slow beat of the melody, his foot tapping just slightly on the floor, as his fingers strummed his guitar slowly. The instrument itself was, in Eren's opinion, almost as beautiful as the person playing it. Almost. It was all black, with a beautiful shine which was because of Levi's persistent cleaning of it. Levi's left hand flew up and down the neck of the guitar as he changed chords expertly, his right hand, switching from picking the strings to create an amazing patten of sound, to strumming and gentle up, down pattern that flowed through the night. 

*****

On the way back to their apartment Eren noticed that Levi was unusually quiet, only talking to Eren when he was asked a question, and even then it was clear that LEvi would feel better not talking. Eren found this behavior very strange, on Friday jouneys home Levi was always talkative, playing always made him happy and he always had something to say on the way home. When they stepped off the subway, Levi yet again said nothing instead making a beeline for the nearest restroom handing Eren his guitar. When he came out he rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, the signature thing that Eren had come to learn that he did after he threw up. That worried Eren a lot, and although he didn't question Levi about his behavior he kept a close eye on his husband on the entire walk home. 

When they arrived back at their apartment Levi suddenly stopped on the path up to the large double doors, Eren looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, Levi turned, bent over and was violently sick into the bushes. Eren rushed over, and began to rub Levi's back promising that it would be okay. Levi regained control and looked up at Eren. 

"Let's go," He said, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth and walking toward the apartment building, pushing open the door and toward the elevator. Now Eren was more than worried, he was scared for his husband. Maybe his migraine was the start of a cold? Or the flu? On the elevator ride up to their apartment Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, trying to relax and settle his pounding head and churning stomach. 

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Levi ignored Hope, set his guitar on the couch and made his way to the bedroom after brushing his teeth. Eren, after saying hello to Hope followed Levi into the bedroom. He found his husband curled on the bed, underneath blankets, the lights in the room off, his eyes already closed. Eren sat on the edge of the bed, and began to gently stroke Levi's hair. 

"What's the matter Levi?" Eren said softly. 

"Migrane," Levi muttered. 

"Again?" Eren questioned sympathetically. Levi nodded, Eren stood to get him some medicine, but Levi grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him, giving him the puppy eyes which were a very rare sight for Levi. 

"Stay?" Levi asked quietly. "Lay with me?" He questioned, Eren nodded with a smile and crawled into bed behind Levi and wrapped his arm around Levi, Levi rested his hands on Eren's, and leaned into his hold. 

"I love you," Levi promised, tiredly. 

"I love you too sweetheart," Eren said, kissing the back of Levi's head. "Forever," 

"Forever" Levi returned, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip into sleep, feeling safe in Eren's hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

Eren woke first the next morning, Levi was still dead to the world, he was lying on his side, one arm wrapped lazily across Eren's waist. His mouth was open, and he was snoring lightly. Eren yawned quietly, and grabbed his book from the bedside table. He didn't want to get out of bed in fear of waking Levi, and is was Saturday so they had all day to relax and sleep in. Eren held the book open with one hand, the other resting on Levi's head stroking his hair lightly. Eren stayed like that almost an hour before Levi slowly began to wake up. 

"Good morning sweetheart. How's your head?" Eren questioned, Levi shrugged. 

"Better," He said, so Eren knew that it still hurt. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about work today, we can relax all day," Eren promised. Levi let out an adorable yawn, and lay his head back down on the pillow. 

"What time is it?" He asked, Eren turned his head to glance at their small clock just to the right of their bedroom door. 

"7:35," Eren replied standing up. Hope flew to her feet as well, her paws clicked as she made her way across the floor to their bedside. She was hungry for her breakfast. "I was thinking that we could maybe we could go out today. Maybe to the park with Hope? I don't know," Eren said, stretching, as Levi heaved himself out of bed. 

"Yeah, maybe," Levi said, brushing off Eren's question. Eren knew that, that meant one of two things. 1. Levi was in a bad mood, or 2. He didn't feel very good. Eren guessed it was the latter one. As Levi made his way to the bathroom, Eren walked into their small kitchen and gave Hope her breakfast which she ate happily. Eren sighed as he saw Levi's guitar, still in the exact same place he had put it last night. It lay across the seat of Levi's favorite armchair, where it had been thrown almost carelessly in Levi's hurry to get to bed the night before. 

Eren was suddenly ripped from his daze when he heard a crash from the bathroom, he ran into the other room not caring in Levi wanted him in there or not. 

"Levi!" Eren screamed when he saw his husband hauling himself up from the floor using the counter-top to help him up. 

"I'm fine!" Levi snapped. 

"You just fell over! What happened?" Eren asked, helped Levi to his feet, Levi shoved him off him. 

"I'm fine!" He repeated, "I stood up to fast and got dizzy!" Eren sighed, he hated it when Levi got in a bad mood, because he seemed to separate from Eren, as if he didn't want anything to do with him when he felt angry. Levi walked out of the bathroom, slower than normal and into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. As it's loud drone echoed through the house, Levi pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh. Eren stood in front of the sink and began to wash the dishes from their dinner the night before. 

"I'm sorry Eren," Levi said quietly. "I didn't mean to snap at you," 

"It's okay baby," Eren promised with a smile, Levi said nothing in return but instead grabbed his coffee and walked into the living room, placing the cup on the coffee table, picking up his guitar case and brining it into the bedroom, he emerged a moment later. A little while later Eren joined Levi in the living room, 

"Your head still hurts?" Eren asked, sympathetically. Levi nodded with a small sigh. "That's not good, maybe you have a cold?" Eren asked, taking a sip of his coffee and setting it down on the table. 

"Maybe," Levi said quietly. Hope's claws clicked quietly as she crossed the room, and lay down in front of Levi's chair with a huff. 

"I'll ask Erwin on Monday, he'll know," Eren promised. 

"Yeah," Levi replied, he seemed to be studying his coffee hard. 

"You can go back to bed if you feel like shit," Eren offered, flashing his husband a look full of pity. 

"I know," Levi replied.

"What's the matter Levi?" Eren asked, it was obvious that there something on his husband's mind. 

"What's if it's not the flu?" Levi offered so quietly that Eren could barely hear him. 

"What?" Eren questioned. "I didn't hear you," 

"I said, So what if it is the flu," Levi said. 

"What do you mean so what? If it's the flu I'll help you feel better," Eren promised with yet another smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours turned into days. Days into weeks, weeks formed a month. By early June, Levi's headaches continued. Some days he woke up to full-blown migraines, other days he woke to a small, yet, continual throbbing. They were wearing him down, Eren could tell, they made him irritable and sad. After almost 2 weeks, Levi stopped going to the cafe, saying that the noise and music only succeeding in making his head worse. He barely played his guitar anymore, claiming it was hard to concentrate on the chord changes, and string patterns. Eren knew something was wrong, he convinced himself that Levi had a concussion from when he had fallen in the bathroom, but there was always a thought in the back of his mind. A doubt, a belief that Levi had something far worse than a concussion, but Eren refused to believe that. 

It was an early Saturday morning, Levi was still sound asleep when Eren finally decided to call the doctor. Naturally, before calling the hospital he dialed up Erwin, who most likely had more knowledge on the subject than any secretary that might answer the phone. The surgeon picked up on the 3 third ring. 

"You do know I'm at work right Eren?" Erwin questioned, his voice sounded stressed, Eren swallowed and glanced at his husband sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him, before turning his attention back to the phone. 

"Yes, that's why I called," Eren said. On the other end, Erwin said nothing, obviously waiting patiently for an explanation, so Eren continued. "It's Levi. He's been having these headaches, every day, they seem to be only getting worse, he gets migraines too, when he gets one of those he's like a different person, it's heartbreaking, he's in so much pain and I can't do anything about it, and_" Eren came to a stop, when Erwin politely cleared his throat, and Eren realized that he had been rambling and quickly apologized for it, 

"Headaches?" Erwin questioned, seeming to ignore Eren's apology, his tone of voice sounded more interested now, and even a little bit worried. 

"Yes," Eren replied, he realized his hands were sweating, and he wiped them hastily on his pants. 

"For how long?" 

"About a month," Eren replied quietly. At first Erwin said nothing, which only succeeded in worrying Eren more. 

"When was the last time he's gone to the doctor and why?" Erwin questioned, his voice held such authority and urgency that Eren felt like a young child again, being questioned for his reason of stealing a cookie. 

"I don't know," Eren sighed, "A couple months I think, yes, a couple months, he came in because he fell and sprained his ankle," Eren explained, absentmindedly stroking Hope who was lying next to him on the bed, chewing on a dog bone. 

"Any other symptoms beside the headache?" Erwin asked. 

"Ummm, irritability. Mood changes? I think. He's been really moody lately. Hard to concentrate, he barely plays any more, says he can't think about the patterns. Dizzy, only sometimes though," Eren said, suddenly tensing as Erwin let out a loud worried sigh on the other end of the line. Eren could practically see him running his hands through his slicked back, blonde hair, the signature movement that showed he was stressed or worried. 

"Eren. I have a surgery in...." A pause as Erwin glanced at his watch. "20 minutes, so I can't question you any further. But I need you to bring Levi in this afternoon," Erwin said, his voice was more serious that Eren believed he had ever heard it. He nodded hastily, than realized that Erwin couldn't see it, 

"Yes. But why? What's wrong with my husband?" Eren questioned frantically, he felt on the verge of tears but refused to let his eyes water. Erwin sighed yet again, 

"I don't know for sure yet Eren," Erwin said before hanging up the phone with a dull click, the sound echoed in Eren's mind as his conversation with the surgeon replayed in his mind. 

"What do you think is wrong with my husband?" Eren said into the empty phone, before placing it back on the receiver beside the bed. Hope lifted her head with a whine, shoving her head against Eren in her best attempt of a hug, obviously sensing her owners distress. Eren stroked her gently, scratching behind her ears and running his hand down her back. Hope licked his hand with a whine. 

Levi rolled over in his sleep with a rustle of bed sheets and a sigh, he was now facing Eren, one hand tucked safely under his pillow, the other curled at his side. Eren tucked a stray strand of hair behind Levi's ear softly so as not to wake him. Levi looked peaceful and relaxed in sleep, very content. Levi slept a lot lately, when he wasn't talking with Eren, working, making/eating dinner, he spent time napping. He went to bed earlier and got up later, many times drifting off into dreamland watching a movie on the couch with Eren. Several times when Levi had to work late because he had fallen behind with his paperwork Eren had found him asleep in his chair behind his desk. 

Eren stood, quietly to keep the bed from creaking, and walked into the bathroom to shower. Hope jumped off the bed, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thud and click. She followed Eren to the bathroom, head titled in curiosity, tongue out, panting happily. 

"Fine, you can come in if you want. But stay out of the shower!" Eren said, leaving the door open to let a happy German Shepard wander in before closing it with a quiet click. Hope sat behind the sink counter, watching Eren contently as he grabbed a towel and laid it folded on top of the closed toilet seat. Eren removed his clothes quickly and climbed into the shower, closing the curtain to keep a bath loving puppy out. Hope curled on the carpet in front of the shower with a small sigh, resting her head on her large paws. 

Eren took a fast shower, turning the water from warm to off, as soon as his thoughts wandered to Levi and what his visit to the hospital that afternoon would bring. The plastic rustle of the shower curtain being opened pulled Hope from her doze with a start, her head flew up in surprise, looking at her owner with titled head and curious eyes. Eren got dressed quickly, he wore simple clothing, a brown shirt with blue jeans. He brushed his long brown hair, leaning into the mirror to better see himself as he brushed it to the side. He opened the door, and stepped into his cool, air-conditioned apartment. Setting his dirty clothes in a hamper outside his bedroom door, he walked into the kitchen and, after glancing at the clock - 7:34 AM - he decided to make breakfast before waking Levi. He decided on breakfast sandwiches, simple, fast, and delicious. As he closed the fridge he looked up as Levi walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Hope trotted up to him happily from where she lay on her dog-bed in the living room. 

"Good morning baby," Eren said, walking up and pulling his husband into a long, soft, good-morning kiss. 

"Morning," Levi said with a smile, moving over to the counter and beginning to help Eren with the sandwiches. 

"I called Erwin today," Eren said suddenly. Levi stopped what he was doing, but didn't lift his head to look at Eren. After a little while he continued. 

"You did?" He questioned, Eren could sense that he was struggling to keep his voice steady. 

"Yeah, we're going to the hospital this afternoon. We need to stop these headaches," Eren said, placing the sandwiches in the pan, turning on the burner, the butter on the pan sizzled in complaint. 

"Yeah," Levi said, 

"How is your head today?" Eren questioned, flipping the sandwich. 

"It's good, still there, but not a migraine," Levi questioned, reaching down to scratch the dog waiting happily at his feet for one of them to drop a piece if their breakfast. 

"That's great Levi," Eren promised, kissing his husband. 

"Yeah, it is," Levi hummed happily behind Eren's lips. 

"After we eat you need to get ready, then we'll relax for a little while then we'll head out okay?" Eren asked, taking the now finished sandwiches out of the pan and placing them on a plate. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Levi said quietly, sitting at the table with his sandwich. 

"Okay. It'll be fine Levi," Eren said, Levi said nothing in return.


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital itself, located on 6th street, several blocks from Journey Cafe, was a very modern looking building. With it's 4 floors of large windows, white walls, balconies that led to cafeterias and its bright lights lining the walls it looked like it had come out of a movie. It stood alone, separated from other buildings by its massive expanse of parking lots, ambulance docks, and helicopter landing pads. 

Because they didn't own a car, Eren and Levi took a taxi. The yellow cab stopped at the entrance. Levi said nothing as he stepped out of the cab and closed the door, but Eren could sense his nervousness. Eren slid his hand into Levi's without a word, he squeezed it gratefully. Eren looked up as an ambulance tore into the parking lot it's siren screeching its shril soprano. Eren sent a silent prayer that whoever was inside was going to be okay before Levi took a step forward leading them into the hospital.

Through the large double doors they entered into a lobby, with walls painted a dark blue, under their feet lay black and white carpet with a typical ugly design. In their attempt to make the hospital have a home atmosphere fake flowers in vases dotted the secretary's desks, quiet acoustic music played in the background, typical elevator music. To their right sat a waiting room, with uncomfortable hospital chairs lining the walls, several people were there. Children playing with toy trucks while parents waited for family members, adults flipped through old magazines with bored expressions, teenagers scrolled expertly through their phone, eyes scanning texts and tweets. Eren followed Levi's gaze to a doctor comforting a sobbing woman in the corner of the waiting room. Eren pulled gently on Levi's hand, redirecting his attention to the present. Eren led them to the information desk, where a woman with long dark hair typed quickly on a computer keyboard, Eren read her name tag, Lindsey. She turned toward them when they spoke. 

"We're looking for a Dr. Smith?" Eren said, the woman lifted an eyebrow. 

"We have over 200 doctors here, and way more than one Dr. Smith I'm going to need a little more information," She snapped. 

"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes, Eren elbowed him resulting in an angry glare from him. 

"Department? Occupation?" Lindsey asked, tapping her fingers impatiently against the desk. 

"Surgeon, he specializes in neurology, been working here for 7 years, has an intern, Armin Arlert," Levi said, glaring at the woman behind the desk. She returned it before turning and typing into her computer. Eren grabbed Levi. 

"Be nice," Eren snapped quietly, Levi just rolled his eyes. 

"He's in surgery right now, but, if it stays on schedule he should finish in little less than 10 minutes, I'll page him, you can wait in the waiting room," Lindsey said pointing to the small room they had passed on the way in. 

"Thank You," Eren nodded before turning and leading Levi into the waiting room. The woman and the doctor had left, Eren could sense Levi's relief at that fact. They sat in two open seats next to a teenage boy, listening to music so loud they could hear it from where they sat, and playing a racing game on his phone. Levi sat quietly with his hands in his lap, Eren placed his hand over Levi's. 

"It'll be okay baby," Eren tried to reassure him, the teen beside them removed his headphones and answered his phone talking loudly. 

"Yeah, no she's still in there. I don't what the hell is taking so long," He said, glancing down at his watch, he paused as the person on the other end talked. "Yeah I know she probably has a concussion, but I have somewhere to be," He snapped. Eren saw Levi glaring at him, but Levi had every right to, the kid was being a dick. "Yeah, I know. But I'm stuck here sitting next to two gay guys," Another pause, the kid flipped through a magazine rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah I know that, but it's freaking disgusting, like, can't you go love each other where no one has to see it?" The kid spat. Levi began to stand but Eren pulled him down. 

"Let's move," Levi growled, never moving his glare from the teen beside them. "I don't want to sit next to this fucking dick anymore," Levi said, Eren let him stand. As Levi crossed the room he gave the teenager the finger, who returned it. When they sat back down across the room Levi was fuming. 

"Just forget about it Levi, he doesn't matter," Eren said, 

"Yeah. Whatever," Levi snapped, still glaring at the kid. Thankfully, at that moment when Eren looked up he saw a familiar face walk in. Erwin crossed the floor, heading toward them, someone else was walking behind him. A younger man, still practically a teenager, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes which scanned the two of them curiously. 

"Good afternoon guys," Erwin said, sitting next to them. "I don't believe you've meet Dr, Arlert yet," Erwin, 

"Eren, Levi, meet my intern Armin Arlert," Erwin said, Levi smiled at him and held his hand out in greeting. 

"H-hi," Armin stammered, Eren smiled at him as they shook hands. 

"I hope you don't mind if he observes your appointment this afternoon," Erwin questioned.

"No, I don't care," Levi replied, his bad mood seemingly gone. 

"That's good, I need Arlert to learn as much as he can, and observing is the best way, I've found," Erwin said, running his hands through his hair. He stood, and looked down at the both of them, "Well. Enough with the greetings. Levi. If you'd be so kind as to follow me," Erwin said turning and striding out of the waiting room, his long doctor's cost trailing behind him. Levi and Eren followed in silent procession with Dr. Arlert scrambling after them. 

Erwin led them through a maze of hallways, everything was white, the walls, the blue and white patterned tiles underneath them, even the roof was made of white cardboard tiles. The long lights bore down on them with yellow beams. The deeper into the hospital they went, the more uncomfortable Levi began to feel, he didn't know why but he hated hospitals, he always had. He hated the smell, as much cleaning as he did he hated the clean, antiseptic smell of a hospital. They passed the surgery wing, and as they rounded a corner a doctor ran around the corner, Levi didn't miss the blood on his gloves, or the surgery mask he wore. He scrunched his nose in disgust. 

"Dr. Smith! Dr. Smith!" The doctor called, Erwin turned and acknowledged him. "I have back to back surgeries this afternoon, and Dr, Sloan needs a neuro-surgeon to scrub in, in his surgery tonight and I can't do it. Can you?" The doctor asked frantically. 

"As you can see Dr. Jensen I am busy with a patient right now," Erwin motioned to Eren and Levi who smiled nervously. "And I am not sure how long that will take, tell him that if I have time I will but I will not stop work with my patient to scrub in, we have other capable surgeons here," Erwin said, Levi noted that Dr. Arlert was watching Erwin in awe, as if he were a god rather than a surgeon. 

"Yes Dr," Dr, Jenson said before ducking back into the operating room. 

"My apologies for that, as you can see, I am a busy man," Erwin chuckled. 

"It's fine," Levi reassured them, Erwin said nothing but instead continued walking down the seemingly endless hospital. The hospital buzzed with activity, as if it were alive, doctors roamed the halls, some pushed patients, others sat in break rooms while others spoke to secretaries and nurses. Finally, Erwin motioned into a room, from the plaque on the wall Eren could tell it was an X-Ray room, the MRI machine sat in the corner, on its haunches like a creature ready to pounce. Erwin motioned to a chair and Levi and Eren sat. 

"Now, let's talk about your headaches Levi," Erwin said, Levi nodded in acknowledgment. "Eren told me that you have them every day, is that true?" 

"Yes. They vary," 

"Vary?" Erwin questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, sometimes I wake up and it's just a dull throbbing like now, other times I wake up and I can barely see straight because it hurts so bad. Pain that bad is rare though," Levi explained, his hands crossed neatly in his lap, but Eren could see his fingers moving and tapping against his thighs nervously. 

"How often have they been that severe?" Erwin questioned, glancing at Armin who scribbling frantically in his open binder. 

"Only once or twice, normally it's worse is just a migraine," Levi explained with a small sigh. 

"I see, do certain things make them worse?" 

"Yes. Anything that, I feel stupid saying this but, anything that involves a lot of concentration. Like the guitar, I used to love it, but it's so hard now, I can't concentrate good on the chord changes or the strum patterns," Levi explained, Erwin nodded. "That's why Eren thought it was a concussion," 

"Okay, have you been dizzy?" Erwin asked. 

******

The questions continued for the next several minutes, Erwin was trying to gather as much information about Levi's health as he could, Dr. Arlert wrote down everything, his pen scratching loudly against the paper as he did so. After a little while Erwin's drone of questioning came to an end, leaving only the distant hum of the MRI machine lurking in the corner. 

"Okay Levi, I'm going to need to take an X-Ray of your brain, I'm sure it's nothing serious but we need to take every possibility very seriously," Erwin said, Levi nodded but Eren felt him squeeze his hand. "I'm going to ask Arlert here, to help you," Erwin said, glancing at his blonde haired intern. Armin nodded hastily, standing quickly and motioning to the open shelf, in front of the menacing machine. 

"If you could lay down here please," Arlert said, Levi did so without complaint. "Okay, I'm sure you're familiar with this already, but, because of the radiation that an X-Ray causes, me, Dr. Smith and Eren will be over here," Arn explained kindly and patiently, pointing to a large glass window, which, on the other side held a small room with computers and chairs. Eren realized, it must be where they saw the X-Ray results. "We'll have the mic on, so if you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell us okay?" Levi nodded, "Okay, we'll begin as soon as we live the room," Dr. Arlert explained. Levi turned his head to watch as his husband, and doctors were lead out of the room, Eren appeared nervous, while Erwin seemed non-challante as he praised his intern for his explanation. 

"Okay Levi, we're ready to begin the X-Ray," Armin spoke into the microphone, Levi held up his thumb in a gesture that showed he understood. As the machine buzzed do to life, the doctors waited patiently for the results. Erwin looked out the window, watching Levi to make sure he was doing okay, while Armin kept his eyes fixed on the computer in front of him. A few seconds later, a picture scanned across the screen, filling it with a blue-green photo. Armin studied the X-Ray for a few seconds before turning to Erwin. 

"Umm, Erwin. You might want to take a look at this,"


	7. Chapter 7

"A what?" Eren questioned, his voice breaking, he began to stand before stopping, as if changing his mind and sat back down. 

Erwin looked at them from across the table, his hands clasped neatly in front if him on the wood, Armin sat politely next to him, a binder held firmly on his lap. "A tumor, located on the top of Levi's frontal lobe, thankfully it's not very big yet but these kind of things can mutate and change rapidly," Erwin explained, keeping his voice steady in the kind of way he had been trained as a doctor to do. 

Eren clamped his hand over his mouth, a muffled sob escaping from behind, his eyes watered but he refused to let the tears fall. Levi said nothing throughout this whole explanation, his face a blank slate of emotion, his hands tight in his lap, his right hand white-knuckled because he was squeezing his left hand so hard, in his struggle to keep all emotions hidden. 

"Levi, we need to take a blood test," Erwin explained, leaving the reason as self-explanatory. Levi nodded curtly, although his emotions were held together by a tight mask, his eyes were brimmed with tears that refused to fall, as if, if they were to slide down his cheeks and splash on the table it would confirm this horrible realization, that all of this was just a dream, some horrible twisted nightmare, that if Levi were to allow himself the relief to cry it would wake him up and turn this hell into living hell, a living breathing dragon, unslayable by even humanity's strongest soldier. 

"Of course," Levi answered, his voice held steady by the will power to believe in the possibility to keep this horrible nightmare just that, a dream. There was a loud creak of a chair as Eren flew from his and wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him into a tight hug, burying his head in his shoulder, a deep breath as Eren struggled to remain strong, but he soon gave up the battle and let himself sob into his husband's shoulder. Levi said nothing, returning the hug, resting his head on Eren's, his eyes shut tight, his hand flat on Eren's back was shaking. It was as if Eren's crying shattered Levi's fantasy dream, convincing him that this hellish nightmare was not that all, but instead returning him to reality with a harsh tug that seemed to open his eyes and show him the real world. 

They stayed like that for a long while, in a tight embrace, Eren's heart-wrenching sobs that racked his body, making it that much harder for Levi to break down as well. But he knew that if he did that he would never be able to pull himself back together, if he gave in to the many feelings roaring and bubbling inside him it would be the equivalent to giving up, and Levi couldn't do that. Not yet. 

Eren was the first one to regain control and release, sitting back up and wiping his eyes, and tear stained cheeks frantically. Levi reached under the table and gently took Eren's hand, rubbing soothing circles in the back of it. A silent reassurance. 

"I've called the Lab, and they are expecting you whenever you a ready, I do not want to rush this and I apologize but it may be nessecary to start treatment as soon as possible," Erwin said, his eyebrows creased as he kept this meeting strictly professional, no personal feelings toward his friends were aloud inside this meeting room, he knew that, and Armin knew that but neither men said anything, it was just easier that way. At this news Eren gasped, struggling yet again to keep the tears contained at the possibility. 

"We understand," Levi replied, his voice no longer as steady, the battle to keep it that way getting harder and harder with every word Erwin said. 

"I will..." Erwin paused, not sure what to say. Armin looked up at him questioningly. "Let you be alone, come down when you're ready," Erwin replied quietly, before standing, motioning to Dr. Arlert and striding out of the room, and down the hall disappearing behind the door of an operating room. 

"Let's go." Levi said standing, Eren looked up at him. 

"It'll be okay Levi," Eren said. "We're friends with a neuro-surgeon, we.....we.....we'll.....it'll, be okay," Eren said, reassuring himself as much as his husband if not more. Levi didn't answer. Eren stood as well, standing close to his husband as they made their way through the hospital on their way to the Labratory, and to the moment that would decide Levi's fate


	8. Chapter 8

The news came on a late summer Wednesday afternoon nearly a week after their visit to the hospital. The sun was low in the sky, streaming into their apartment through the open curtains, creating a white-yellow flame on the carpet in their living area. The windows were open allowing the cool afternoon, summer heat to flow in, bringing with it the smell and buzz of the city's evening. It was nearly 7:00, Eren was standing in their kitchen, a happy German Shepard at his feet as he washed the dishes and cleaned the table from their dinner of sub sandwiches. Levi was lying on the couch in the other room, watching a movie and, most likely, dozing lightly. 

To Eren, even if just for a minute, it felt as if everything really, truly was okay. It felt as if everything was back to normal, no doctors, no patient waiting for phone-calls, no tumor, just a happy afternoon with his husband and their puppy. Yet, that fantasy was just that, a fantasy, and was shattered when the repetitive chime of an impatient telephone echoed through the room, showing on its bare screen the local cell-phone number of Erwin Smith. Setting down the dish he was washing, and quickly drying his hands Eren lifted the phone, a sigh as he readied himself for whatever news Erwin was ready to share before swiping the screen and bringing the cellphone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" He voiced into the machine. Silence, as the news that he was so dreading was in fact true. Erwin, on the other end of the line struggled to find the exact words to describe the worse for the younger man on the phone with him, struggled to find a polite, yet caring and gentle way to describe to the young couple that Levi's test results had in fact come in positive, that Levi Ackerman was in fact battling Brain Cancer. Eren said nothing throughout the entire one-sided conversation, his only input into the phone being the simple greeting at the beginning. Erwin, completely understanding the silence comforted him the way he had, had to do so many times before as a surgeon, but he knew deep down that no matter how good his trained comforting words were nothing could cure the sudden wound that his previous words had caused. Deciding it best to let the young couple grieve on their own, he politely dismissed Eren, before clicking the button resulting in the end of the conversation with a dull click. 

Leaving Eren at a loss for words, shock being a better word. Unable to speak, unable to think, unable to accept the horrible, sickening, awful truth. Unable to move, or cry, he was left standing in the kitchen, cell-phone still in his hand, his other clenched tightly against the kitchen sink, the dishes now forgotten, not nearly as important as the situation of the present. So, when his messy-haired, drowsy-eyed, husband wandered into the kitchen, and asked what was wrong, Eren could do nothing but break-down, sobbing, blubbering and howling the terrible news into his husband's chest as both men were ripped from any possible fantasy into their harsh reality with a sharp tug from the dragon itself


End file.
